


A Verdade Sobre Mim E Você

by RubyCarbuncle



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Universe, Denial of Feelings, Drama, Explicit Sexual Content, Friends to Lovers, Light Angst, M/M, Portuguese, Romance, Short One Shot
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:35:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25506811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyCarbuncle/pseuds/RubyCarbuncle
Summary: Oikawa parecia fugir dos acontecimentos da noite anterior – a noite em que ele e Iwaizumi passaram juntos –, mas Iwaizumi sabia bem o que esperar no final das contas.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 1





	A Verdade Sobre Mim E Você

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfic de 2020

Nós estávamos correndo na chuva, eu e você, ensopados da cabeça aos pés. Você, como sempre tendo mais sorte do que eu em tudo, iria poder escapar do temporal mais rápido, pois sua casa estava perto, mas eu ainda tinha que correr muitos quarteirões para poder me enrolar em uma toalha seca.

— Acho melhor você esperar a chuva passar na minha casa, Iwa-chan — você disse e quase não deu pra ouvir sua voz que saiu no mesmo instante em que um trovão fazia estremecer o chão. — É perigoso ficar nesse tempo, você ainda tem que andar mais umas quadras para chegar em casa.

Eu sempre odiei os momentos em que você tinha razão, Oikawa, eu não queria _não ser_ a pessoa madura e sensata da dupla, além de que, quando você fazia isso eu sentia que você estava cuidando de mim e não eu de você. Afinal, por mais idiota e estúpido que você fosse, ficar de olho em você era o meu trabalho, você era o meu melhor amigo.

 _Era,_ pois depois dessa noite não seria mais e, se eu soubesse disso, teria ficado exposto ao suposto perigo — _perigoso_ mesmo foi o que nós fizemos.

Seus pais não estavam em casa, se estivessem certamente ficariam furiosos com a molhaceira que fizemos ao entrarmos, nossos uniformes de vôlei e nossos pares de tênis levariam dias para secar, mas felizmente tínhamos reservas.

Você foi pegar toalhas pra gente e eu fiquei esperando, meu cabelo pingando água gelada e as suas janelas estremecendo com a tempestade lá fora. Você voltou com as toalhas e — eu posso não ter percebido de primeira — me olhava de um jeito diferente, quase inquieto. 

— Esse uniforme é mesmo transparente, Iwa-chan, posso ver seus mamilos daqui.

Eu não compreendia o intuito desse tipo de comentário, mas, levando em conta todas as idiotices que você costumava dizer, não me importei e só deixei escapar um _“cala a boca”._

Entretanto quem calou a boca fui eu quando senti seu polegar no meu peito, brincando com o meu mamilo através do tecido. Você então murmurou algo sobre _ter vontade de morder_ e eu não consegui recuar, não _queria_ recuar, porque a verdade sobre mim é que eu sempre tive vontade de _você_.

E eu deixei, deixei seus dentes rasparem em meu mamilo ainda coberto, deixei sua língua lamber aquela excitação eriçada, deixei seus lábios chuparem minha roupa molhada. 

E de repente nós não estávamos vestindo mais nada.

Eu estava em cima de você no sofá.

Eu estava dentro de você.

Seu clímax esparramado na sua barriga e o meu preenchendo seu íntimo.

Eu nem percebi que havia parado de chover, mas você sim e essa era a verdade sobre você: _você era um covarde._

— Acho melhor você ir agora, Iwaizumi. 

Sem _Iwa-chan,_ sem sorrisos bobos, sem palavras estúpidas, só _Iwaizumi_ e a visão de seu olhar desprezível, o mesmo que você usava com as suas garotas depois que não queria mais nada com elas.

Mas eu não era uma das suas garotas, Oikawa, eu era seu melhor amigo.

Mas depois daquela noite não seria mais.

____________________________

Eu não irei perdoá-lo tão cedo por me deixar tão desconcentrado no treino, Oikawa, por deixar que todos percebessem minha instabilidade e deixar até mesmo que sugerissem para eu voltar para casa e descansar ou pior ainda, ficar no banco. Eu, o _ace_ do time, ficar no banco.

Eu, o único cara que coloca você no lugar.

 _Quem era o covarde agora?_ , sua expressão risonha dizia.

No vestiário eu dei um tapa no meu próprio rosto, mas era você quem merecia um ou melhor, dois, um para cada bochecha ridiculamente rosada dessa sua cara de merda.

Ontem, você não deixou de ficar corado um minuto enquanto a gente transava.

Porra, aquilo foi bom, aquilo foi muito bom!

E poderíamos fazer de novo se você não fosse tão imbecil, se você não aparecesse também no vestiário, bem atrás de mim, dizendo com a voz trêmula:

— Não me toque outra vez, entendeu?

Virei-me indignado, como você ousou falar aquilo? Como teve coragem?

Mas no fundo você não tinha nenhuma, enquanto eu tinha um monte. 

E abraçando toda a minha _não-covardia_ me dirigi até você.

Seu corpo imediatamente respondeu a minha aproximação e eu poderia jurar que vi você derreter por dentro. Outra verdade sobre você: _você se enganava demais quando tinha medo._

Mas você teria de superar isso sozinho, Oikawa, porque eu não iria me ajoelhar aos seus pés. Se você me quisesse teria de correr atrás de mim.

Foi o que eu disse a você antes de deixá-lo com aquele olhar cheio de desejo no vestiário, contrariando suas últimas palavras, você queria que eu o tocasse, essa era a verdade.

Estava chovendo de novo e eu corria o caminho até em casa sozinho, pelo menos era o que eu achava antes de ouvir você gritar meu nome, sua voz saiu junto com a luz de um relâmpago. 

E você me chamou de _Iwa-chan_ , foi o que me fez parar e olhar para trás.

Eu sabia que você viria.

A verdade sobre mim era que eu conseguia prever quase todos os seus movimentos.

E a verdade sobre você era que você conseguia superar quase todos os seus medos.

Eu não queria ouvir desculpas, nem queria que você continuasse a correr atrás de mim, eu queria que você corresse ao meu lado, que me convidasse para esperar o mau tempo passar em sua casa outra vez e que me tocasse como fez ontem.

Eu queria você debaixo de mim todo molhado, sem saber se era de suor ou de chuva. 

Eu queria você, Oikawa, _você._

— Eu quero você, Iwa-chan.

Você era meu melhor amigo.

Era, pois depois daquele dia seria muito mais do que isso.

A verdade sobre mim e você é que nós funcionamos como se não existisse uma.


End file.
